This invention relates to an outside mirror for a vehicle which maintains a clear rear view against foreign substances such as rain drops, ice or frost.
Referring now to FIG. 9, a conventional outside mirror will be explained. For example, Japanese Utility Model Laid Open Print No. 01-113069 published without examination on Jul. 28, 1989 discloses the conventional outside mirror. The outside mirror comprises a mirror member (104), a supporting member (105) fixed to the mirror member (104) by a connecting member (151), and a piezoelectric vibrator (102) fixed to the supporting member (105). The connecting member (151) provides a space between the supporting member (105) and the mirror member (104). The mirror member (104) can be resonated by oscillating the vibrator (102) and the supporting member (105). Rain drops, ice, frost, or other foreign substances can be removed from the mirror member (104) by the resonance vibration of the mirror member (104).
Further, referring now to FIG. 10, Japanese Utility Model Laid Open Print No. 59-40145 published without examination on Mar. 14, 1984 disclosed another conventional cleaning device. In this device, a heater (106) is adhered to a mirror member (104) in order to heat the mirror member (104). Electric power is supplied to the heater (106) through the terminals (107) and (108). When the mirror member (104) is heated by the heater (106), water drops on the mirror member (104) are evaporated.
"The vibrator (102) of the Japanese Publication No. 01-113069 can remove water drops relatively quickly, but it can not generate heat for melting and removing frost and ice on the mirror." On the other hand, the heater (106) of the Japanese publication No. 59-40145 can remove water drops, frost and ice, but the heater (106) requires a relatively long time to heat the mirror member (104), and thus is slow acting.